Deeper
by BBauzzie
Summary: Elizabeth Rabellia is a Pureblood witch. Despite this, her whole life she had been sheltered merely because she is blind. Battling through prejudice and the injustice of Hogwarts, Elizabeth struggles in convincing others she is a capable witch despite her incapability to see. But who would be willing to befriend this young girl? Possibly the Weasley Twins. OC
1. Prologue

**HEEELLLLLLLOOOO! THIS IS MY SECOND STORY SO FAR! YES, IN CASE YOU WONDERING WHO ELIZABETH IS, SHE IS MY OC! PLEASE RED AND I PROMISE YOU WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED!**

**-Deeper Prologue-**

"How are you feeling, Marie?" asked a husky voice. Marie slowly opened her tired eyes, to see none other than her husband, Aeolus, staring down at her with delightedly anxious concern in his eyes.

"Wonderful." she whispered back in her French lilt. True, in emotional sense, she was anxious and dangerously excited. But in physical sense, she was still in much pain within her lower flank.

The doctor walked in, holding a small pink bundle in his arms. Marie's heart hammered wildly as the doctor took his place beside the bed, smiling down at her. But what was this sadness behind his smile?

"How are you feeling Mrs. Rabellia?" he asked in his kind, professional tone.

Marie smiled at the replay of that question. Her smile in contrast to the doctor's was eager and broad, practically begging for the man to hand over that small delicate bundle, before she rips it straight from his hands.

The doctor seemed to take her grin as queue to lower the pink bundle into her arms. In her arms she saw the most delicate, beautiful, and innocent little thing she had ever seen.

A sleeping baby girl.

_Her_ sleeping baby girl.

Marie's eyes prickled in delight at the sight of her new daughter. Aeolus bent down beside her, putting one reassuring hand on the small of Marie's back while the other gently caressed the crown of his baby. "What should we name her?" he said, his voice sounding watery, as if on the verge of tears.

"Athena?" Marie suggested. "After you mothe'er?"

Aeolus tilted his head, as if in deep thought. "As much as mother would love our child being named after her. Athena just doesn't do our baby justice."

_Our child. Our baby._ Oh, how long has she yearned for such words to come from his mouth. But he was right. Athena was just not delicate enough for their beautiful new girl.

"Zen what will we name you?" Marie mused. "Do you 'ave any ideas?"

As if on queue, slowly, their baby girl opened her little eyes, and Marie gasped. The babies iris' were misty and silver, almost completely still and unwavering. Never has Marie seen eyes that colour, that... faraway. If Marie was to use one word to describe her daughters eye colour, it would be faraway. Well, other than- "_Blind_." she whispered to herself. "Our beautiful daughter, she's blind. Isn't she!" Marie cried, never taking her eyes off of her sleepy baby. She began to cry, her tiny mouth opening into a large oval as her wailing filled the room. Marie shushed her new baby, and gently caressed her face, in hope that she would calm down. "Healer Ferrinby, answer me."

Healer Ferrinby sighed tiredly. "Yes, Mrs. Rabbelia. I'm very sorry." he answered softly.

"B-but I don't understand. Do you not have something... anything to make our baby be able to see? A potion? A charm? Artificial eyes?!" Marie inquired desperately.

"I-I'm afraid not, Mrs. Rabellia." Healer Ferrinby gulped, "Us at St. Mungo's don't... we... we specialise in a lot of things, but... but I'm afraid not this."

Marie couldn't help but let out a quite yelp as a hot tear rolled down her cheek. She lowered her forehead onto her baby's as Aeolus placed a reassuring yet somewhat shaky hand onto his wife's back, rubbing slow circles.

"Thank you, Healer Ferrinby, but we'd like to be left alone now, if you will." Aeolus asserted, his voice only trembling slightly.

"Of course." he complied, and heavy footfalls were heard as he left the room.

Marie was devastated. Not to mention incredibly confused. Her one and only daughter, the daughter that she had wished for over three years was blind. She couldn't see. Her daughter wouldn't be capable of so much; how could this of happened?

Marie repelled when a tentative hand brushed her back, clasping their fingers around her shoulder, "Marie, I-I know how you feel right now but..." Marie could tell by the way Aeolus' voice changed tone that he decided against what he was about to say, "Marie look at me." he ordered.

Marie let out a shaky sob as she lifted her head from her blissfully sleeping baby, "A-Aeolus, sh-sh-she will never zee us." she wept, as silent tears slid down her face.

"I know, Marie." he said quietly, using his thumb to wipe away a tear as he smiled sadly, "But it'll be okay."

Once again, she looked back down at her disabled baby, to see that tear beads were sprawled all over her face. Marie sniffed and began to lightly wipe them off, "Oh dear. Oh, look what I 'ave done. Oh dear." she whispered sadly. Once the infant was relieved of all moisture, Marie sighed tiredly. Through her fretting, she completely ignored her exhaustion, but it was now taking a toll on her rather heavily.

_'Oh lord, please help us.'_ she inwardly prayed. She was never a particularly religious person, but Marie was desperate and God was her last option. All she wanted was for her baby girl to grow up happy and healthy. Have many friends. Learn magic. Become successful. Then have a family. Isn't that what every mother wants? But with the modern prejudice, her daughter would never be accepted. All she wanted was for her daughter to be happy.

She was going to cure her daughter of this curse.

"Marie," Aeolus called quietly.

"Yes?" she answered absently, consumed within her despair.

"What are we going to name her?"

Marie was suddenly pulled out of her grieving as she stared down her beautiful baby girl. She thought about it. She took in her daughters round, soft face. Her chubby cheeks. Her pouted lips. And her misty, silver eyes that currently laid peacefully under her lids. Then Marie smiled.

"_Elizabeth_."

If it was the last thing she would do.

**Soooooo theres the prolouge everybody! Woah, i was so nervous in putting tis up. Its so different from my other story. The other has a fair bit more humour in his light-hearted wile this... well its different thats for sure. DONT WORRY THOUGH! The almighty twins shall surface soon. Most likly in chapter 2!**

**OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	2. A Critical Decision

**For some reason my other chapter doubled and replaced this. How? Don't know.**

**disclaimer: no I don't own harry potter **

**Deeper chapter 1**

Elizabeth patted around her body till she felt her Walking Stick. Standing up, she walked over to where she knew was the door of her room was, walking stick in hand.

Of course, 11-year-old Elizabeth already knew every nook and cranny of the house, being that she's padded along those very corridors ever since she was a toddler. So technically, she has no real need of that wretched walking stick when she was home. Mother would most likely put Elizabeth under a deep, ill-fitting interrogation if she found Elizabeth roaming around the house without her walking stick. She's always been overly protective of Elizabeth, trying persistently to carve the firm belief that Elizabeth is the '_delicate daughter_' she alway makes her out to be.

Elizabeth sometimes wonders if her mother thinks her simply fragile and frail, incapable of the simplest of things. A sickly child. A mere _baby_.

Despite all these accusations, Elizabeth many recalls times when her father would depart to strange countries, leaving from mere hours, to months at at a time. He would return with a strange smelling potion and hand it to Elizabeth to drink. Usually, she would feel nothing, and her parents would be sad for a reason that used to go unknown to Elizabeth. But once when she was no more than seven years old, one tart potion caused her head to burn with such ferocity that she passed out and awoke at St. Mungos Hospital. That was the time when her parents first informed her of the reason for her father's constant departures. He was leaving to search for a cure to her Amaurosis.

Sometimes though, while he was gone, Elizabeth's mother would sit Elizabeth down and perform incantations at Elizabeth's face. Orthodoxly, she would feel a prickle somewhere in the back of her skull, but other than that there was nothing her parents could do.

Elizabeth had come to the conclusion that there was no hope for herself.

She was to remain forever blind.

So, Elizabeth slinked across the hallways, careful to remember exactly where she was going. The route from her bedroom to the living room is simply three paces, turn right, seven paces, turn right again, then nine paces, turn left, then your there according to Elizabeth's well-developed memory.

The reason behind her desire to head toward the living room was that she heard hushed voices only moments ago. Elizabeth did not wish to create a habit out of eavsdropping, but how could she not when private conversations were the only conversations these days. And they were all of her.

After accidentally bumping into their family House Elf, Bolly, and reassuring him a dozen or more time that it wasn't his fault and he needn't worry, Elizabeth proceeded toward the living room.

"-just send 'er zere! 'Ow are we to make sure she is safe when she is not 'ome?" the voice to which Elizabeth recognised as her mother's french lilt.

"She has Dionysus. And all the teachers." her father reasoned, although his voice wavered, "Besides, she received the letter, meaning Dumbledore finds Elizabeth eligible even with her... _condition_."

Yes, Elizabeth was listening intently now. Just yesterday, the family owl, Lady, came through Elizabeth's window, letter in hand...

**~Yesterday~**

Elizabeth's ears perked up as the sound of sharp scratching sounds scraped against her window. At first, she flinched in fright, not knowing what the sound was. But when a familiar hoot rang thought the glass, she smiled and walked over to her rather large window. Floundering with the hatch to open her window.

Instinctively, she held out her arm as Lady's talons curled gently around her forearm. Sometimes Elizabeth wondered if Lady was aware of her disability, deeming that she had always heard how jarring and raucous Lady sounded when descending upon another family member. At this thought, Elizabeth slightly frowned. 'So even an owl finds me delicate.'

Elizabeth groped for the letter that she knew was attached to Lady's foot. 'Why did she bring it to my room? Why didn't she just fly to the next window?'

Elizabeth was just about to call for her mother when her fingers grazed upon numerous raised bumps on the envelope. Braille. Elizabeth had learnt how to read Braille when she was just a little girl. Her mother insisted, deeming that there is no suitable Wizarding way to read, merely words off a piece of paper. So Elizabeth learned Braille, the Muggle way for Blind people to read.

Instantly her heart beat faster. No letters before we're written Braille, and this specific letter said.

_Ms E. Rabellia _

_12 Shirley Drive_

_Wolfbred_

_Falmouth _

Never in her life had she received a letter. There's never been anyone to send a letter in the first place. No one in her family could read Braille, distant or immediate- they simply never thought that they would need to for the sheer reason that Elizabeth is able to communicate with them verbally. But Elizabeth knew that even if her cousins, aunts and uncles did know how to read and write in Braille, they wouldn't waste their perfectly good free-time to write letters to the little blind girl they hardly even knew, therefore would not appreciate their letters in the slightest.

Elizabeth knew they didn't care for her all that much; the only time they talk to her was at yearly family get-togethers where they would lather her with false pity. She usually would just sit at the dinner table between her parents, quietly eating her food as they tried persuading the rest of the family to sympathise with them. Elizabeth wasn't particularly fond of any her distant relatives, so the feeling was primarily neutral. Although, she did find her little cousin Hannah Abbot to be ultimately amusing, if not a tad irritating. The young girl obtained an annoying habit of commandeering Elizabeth's sunglasses -that she primarily wore for reasons she did not understand- at family congregations, slipping them on herself and running around the room until someone catches her and forces Hannah to give them back.

Friends wouldn't send letters, especially since there were no friends to begin with. Elizabeth has never had a proper friend. She couldn't when she's been almost completely cut off from the outside world. No school. No parks. No shops. Everything Elizabeth needs is right in her home. Or so her parents say.

She had learnt the fundamental information needed in both Muggle basics and Wizarding of course. Elizabeth enjoyed most when Dionysus would present to her spells and charms, the kind that involved comical noises and peculiar textures when exposed to her skin. He would teach her the simplest of spells; the beneficial kind rarely coming into action. Usually, most spells he would introduce her to were for her own pleasure and amusement, him allowing her to use his wand when she desired.

But when it came to magic that she was to use in future, her father was Elizabeth's Wizarding Tutor. In stark contrast to what Dionysus taught Elizabeth, Aeolus educated his daughter with dull information, merely introducing her to they theory of particular Protection Spells along with some very weak Offence Spells, for when and if she would need it in the future. Elizabeth was never allowed to actually use magic, for the one major rule of his tutorage was for Elizabeth to learn safely, never bringing any unneeded harm to herself. This was a rule, that of course, her mother had insisted upon, always relenting the even thought of her child actually using it until she was of proper age.

Overwhelmed with anticipation, she proceeded to fumble with the envelope, trying to open it as her parents taught her. Run her finger along the edge till she meets the corner, then find the raised line and lift the flap. But only when she reached the raised line did she realise that the flap of the envelope was pre-opened for her use. Smiling to herself, she reached inside and pulled out three separate piece of parchment.

Her smile grew wider as her fingers read the letter.

'_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLDORE _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mudwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Rabellia,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We expect your owl no later then July 31._

Elizabeth had to reread the letter five times to reassure herself that; 1) _the letter was in fact for her,_ _2)__ that they did not call her a dumb door, but instead were referring to the infamous Albus Dumbledore, and __3) __to exact, what exactly a Mudwump was._

She ignored the other two letters, since no Braille was present on the crisp, white parchment - so naturally they were most likely addressed to her parents.

Elizabeth, completely forgetting her walking stick in her excitement, walked swiftly out of her room and into the corridor, "Mother! Father!"

Her mother scoffed, "Oh yes, _Dumbledore_." her normally beautiful voice filled with scorn. "What capable 'ands to leave our delicate baby daughter in. An old man that is just one hex off from insanity!"

"We've talked about this Marie!" Elizabeth's father warned, "Dumbledore is a great man! Besides, you went to Beuxbaton Academy! You have never even met the man, nor bothered to listen to a word I say about him!"

There was a pause before Marie sighed, "I know Aeolus, I'm sorry. It's just... that is why. I 'ave never met zee man before, and... and... I've never been parted wiz Elizabeth for zat long." she agonised, her last words barely audible from Elizabeth's place, pressed up against the door.

"It's alright Marie. I know. I know." he soothed, "But just remember-"

Elizabeth never got to hear the end of his sentence as an arm encircled itself around her waist, pulling her with such momentum that not even a squeak ofsurprise could be uttered. But she needn't, for a familiar lazy tone whispered in her ear, "You know, you shouldn't be pokin' your nose where it doesn't belong 'Lizbeth."

Elizabeth then let herself be pulled into her cousin's room. Only after the door was closed, and Elizabth was placed carefully onto his bed did Elizabeth speak, "Dionysus, you startled me!" she exclaimed.

He scoffed and Elizabeth felt the bed rise as Dionysus sat next to her. "Startled? More like scared the bollocks off you. Pff, you should of seen... your... face." his last words coming out slower in embarrassment, as he realised what he was implying.

But Elizabeth merely smirked as she felt her cheeks heat up and playfully nudged his arm, "Don't swear Dion." But there was irritation under her playful expression. It wasn't that her cousin blurted profanity, nor was it that he implied she had "_men parts"_ not even was it what he was about to unintentionally insinuate regarding her eyesight. It was merely that he stopped mid-sentence, thinking that she would take offence, when in fact his cease in sentence hurt her the most.

He dropped his arm over his cousin's shoulder and squeezed it affectionately, "You're such a little philanthropist. Honestly, once you get to Hogwarts, you're gonna be swearin' like a Dragon Tamer, that I promise you." he joked.

But Elizabeth's face fell as she remembered the conversation her parents were having in the living room. "I don't think I'll be even going..." she said quietly.

"What? What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Well... you heard what my mother and father were saying. She doesn't want me going." Elizabeth whispered miserably.

Dionysus let out a snort, "Shes got my uncle to deal with first. You know how persuasive he can be."

True, father was quite persuasive. He had to be when he was a worker at the Ministry. He was a Wizarding Lawyer to be precise.

"Besides, there's also..." he then leaned into her and whispered privily in her ear, "The mother-in-law!"

"You mean Nana?" Elizabeth asked, completely unfazed by their close proximity. In fact, she liked being close to Dionysus. It made her feel secure. He was her guardian in more ways than one, so even if she would never admit to it, she appreciated his company immensely. Besides, he was her only friend and connection to the outside world.

"No, I mean the Nargles." He snorted.

"Right, but the Nargles aren't that bad." she quipped.

"To us maybe." he said, the smile clearly evident in his voice. "You know, your not the only one who likes to sticky-beak around. You should hear how they speak when we're not in the room."

Elizabeth grimaced. She knew that her cousin was only trying to cheer her up, but sometimes his intentions lead astray and he causes her to end up either feeling worse, or new worries fill her heart. But technically, even Elizabeth knew about Marie and Athena's silent rivalry. When Athena came to visit, the atmosphere became tense and uneasy, almost to the point of it being suffocating. And when they spoke to each other, it was always forced and agitated.

"I've heard them fight." she said quietly.

Dionysus made a sympathetic sound in his throat and tightened his grip on Elizabeth's shoulder, "Don't worry young 'Lizbeth, soon you will be in Hogwarts and I'm gonna have to deal with you tailin' me for five years." he joked.

Elizabeth felt a knot form in her stomach. '_Five years_?' Dionysus was a Third-Year. A Third-Year Hufflepuff to be exact. All Rabellia's were Hufflepuffs. Her grandma, Athena. Her father, Aeolus. And her cousin Dionysus. Even her deceased uncle, Hermes. That is why Dionysus lived with Elizabeth and her parents. His mother was a Muggle and when she was informed of the Wizarding World, she was too overwhelmed and left Hermes. Dionysus was five. At the age of six, his father Hermes was also working at the Ministry, but went missing, found a month later, dead.

Elizabeth greatly admired Dionysus. Mother gone and father dead, living his whole life caring for his young cousin with a disability such as hers. Yet he remained the kind, naive and the absurdly protective boy that Elizabeth idolised.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, but a knock was heard at the door, followed by a click and the sound of Elizabeth's mother's voice, "Elizabeth, sweetie? Are you in zere?" she said.

"Of course." Dionysus said cheerily, helping Elizabeth to her feet. "When's she not?"

"When she should be in her room." Marie responded.

"And that's why she's here." he retorted. "She's not confined to her room, Aunt Marie."

Marie most likely made a gesture for Dionysus to exit, for Elizabeth felt him playfully tug at her hair. "Cya 'Lizbeth." he said. "Even though this _is_ my room." he added quiet enough for only Elizabeth to hear.

Elizabeth giggled and lightly pushed him to get him moving.

As soon as Dionysus left the room, Marie let out a sigh. "Zat boy..." she trailed off.

Marie and Dionysus had a sort of love-hate relationship. Dionysus sees Marie as a mother figure, but with the assumption of '_mother_' also follows the attitude. The same goes for Marie, and her thoughts on Dionysus. She sees him as -to his amusement- her troubled teenage son.

"You know he means well?" Elizabeth urged.

"Of course, it is just he's- Elizabeth!" her mother cried.

"Yes?"

"W-where is your walking stick?!" Elizabeth heard a series of thumps, indicating that her mother was dashing around the room, attempting to find the said object.

"Mother, it's right here." sighed Elizabeth, pulling out the stick from its place in her pocket, extending as it lost contact with her dress. When Elizabeth was old enough to walk, her parents must of realised that that would not _always_ be at her side, so gave her a magically tampered walking stick. One that extends from merely a short and inconvenient twig, to a long and sleek walking stick, and much to Elizabeth's dismay, no strange-feeling engravings at all. Completely uninteresting.

"What is it doing in your pocket?" she fumed. "You need zat to guide you!"

Elizabeth felt the knot in her stomach tighten and she let out an aggravated growl. "Mother, I was sitting down. I don't need it when I'm staying still." she reasoned, forcing her voice to remain calm, for yelling would not solve anything with her mother.

Marie's cool hand rubbed Elizabeth's arm and she sighed. "I know Elizabeth. I am sorry, it's just... I'm always so very worried about you." she murmured.

"You mustn't worry about me, Mother. I'm a big girl, remember?" Elizabeth stated.

"Yes, you are aren't you." she chuckled, pulling her daughter into an embrace. "Zat... Zat must be why you are going to school at Hogwarts." she sighed sadly.

Elizabeth felt an overwhelming surge of joy rise within her. "Really? I'm actually going?!"

"Would I ever lie to you?"

Elizabeth felt a sudden urge to remind her of the Tooth Fairy, but decided against it incase her mother should change her mind. Elizabeth knew fairies hated teeth anyway...

"B-but you... but I... but... but." Elizabeth merely tackled her mother in an almighty hug as Marie chuckled.

"Yes, you will be going to Hogwarts and shall have an absolutely marvellous time." she said, her voice sounding stuffy as if on the verge of tears. There was a sniffle and Marie proceeded to pull Elizabeth out of the room by the arm. "But, zere are a few rules first."

** ~discidium~**

Elizabeth vaguely remembered her and Dionysus being put under a lengthy speech where her parents laid down the desired '_rules_' that they would both have to follow, such as; Dionysus will accompany Elizabeth on the train to and from Hogwarts. Elizabeth must follow all the rules. Dionysus will help Elizabeth around the school and within the Hufflepuff common rooms- granted she was put into that house, in which they were so very sure about. Elizabeth will ask her dorm mates for assistance whenever possible. Everywhere she goes, Elizabeth must use her walking stick... All of these orders made Elizabeth's head spin uneasily and her stomach churned anxiously; she did not sleep well that night.

**WELL! There it is, my pretties.**

**Now, before any people get any ideas, I am most definitely NOT pairing Elizabeth with her cousin. I honestly couldn't think of a way to describe their relationship but it's complete family love; brother/sister love. Their only Esperanto close due to Elizabeth's special circumstances and the fact he's the one to normally take care of her. And...to all those people who didn't even consider that I was pairing them, then... Just... Ignore this paragraph...**

**COMMENT**


	3. Family Farewells

**G'DAY MY PEOPLE. SO SORRY I HAVENT UPFATED IVE BEEN REALLY... lazy. YEAH IM NOT GONNA LIE IVE JUST BEEN A LAZY POTATO (I love the word potato.). SO ENJOY, MY FRIENDS. Also, I'm gonna get the other character's POV in this story as well to give the story a bit more insight. Just tell me if its confusing and ill try to better it in my next chapter. Thanks :).**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* potato.**

**Deeper chapter 2**

_**~One month later~**_

Elizabeth acutely recalled herself being dragged like a rag doll around Diagon Alley, after desperately imploring her privilege in accompanying. They finally agreed, and even allowed for her and Dionysus to part ways with the parents for a couple of hours so the pair could eat an ice cream in '_Fortescue's Icecream Parlour_' while Marie and Aeolus went to Gringotts.

"Their staring, aren't they." Elizabeth said solemnly, closing her mouth around the icy spoon. She had always had that feeling when in public places. The feeling of a million eyes watching her every move. Although when she was small the sensitivity of such feeling was much worse. Almost to the extent of Elizabeth feeling as though she was suffocating within her own skin. But by now, she was sadly used to it. But with the recent understanding, came a new set of anxieties.

Embarrassment.

Elizabeth heard a sound from what she assumed was Dionysus choking and lowered her spoon. "W-what? Why would you say that?" he asked.

She scoffed and fixed the over-sunglasses that sat on her nose. "Because I'm blind."

"Well yes but," Dionysus sounded intensely uncomfortable, and Elizabeth could hear him playing with his ice cream bowl. "you have those sunglasses on, so... no one can really _hem_ notice."

Elizabeth never really understood why she was always forced into wearing sunglasses in public areas, but she has always heard the gasp or moan of surprise when a stranger's eyes met hers. So, now she has become self-conscious and wore sunglasses even if she was to enter her own backyard.

"Oh yes, because I have no other insinuators of my Amaurosis." Elizabeth snapped. "Walking around with a walking stick and being escorted everywhere I go by my cousin! Does that not strike you as a tad off?"

"Stop it, 'Lizabeth." he said, sounding rather hurt. "'Now people are staring."

Elizabeth bowed her head as her cheeks flushed shamefully. She knew how sensitive Dionysus could be when she was obscene about this particular issue. He loved her with all his heart and would jump in front of a dragon to push her out of the way, and she knew it. Dion was the only person she knew that didn't treat her as if she would break like glass, he simply cared for her. Sure, Dion lead her around unfamiliar places by linking arms with Elizabeth. But he merely was concerned for her. And Dionysus became profusely craven in confessing the truth of her Amaurosis. But, her whole family did, and that was simply to spare her feelings. Which created the opposite effect on the young girl.

Yet, Elizabeth couldn't stop herself from sporadically snapping at whoever claimed that her blindness isn't a big deal, when all they do is fuss!

Elizabeth sighed. "Dion, I'm really sorry." she whimpered. "I didn't mean it like that. I love you and love your company, you know that right?"

"Of course." he said, fondly dishevelling her hair. "I love you, too."

**~discidium~**

Dumbledore's office felt quite surreal to Elizabeth. Walking through the castle was a blundering nightmare, being directed around and sharply turned at every corridor and stumbling numerous times from Elizabeth's mother's disturbance. Her father however, lead her with vigour and overwhelming excitement so Elizabeth was left to stagger around like the precious object her parents thought she was.

It also didn't help that a women named Minerva Mcgonagall as Elizabeth recalled, was striding along the Hogwarts halls with such speed that her parents were forced to keep in pace to catch the curt sentences she barely spoke. From what Elizabeth payed attention to, she recalled Professor Mcgonagall as the Transfiguration teacher. Elizabeth wasn't certain with her opinion on Professor Mcgonagall quite yet, but merely the strict tone in her voice gave Elizabeth a quick summarisation.

Elizabeth wasn't certain of the purpose to meeting the Headmaster of Hogwarts, but she had a feeling it was somehow related to one of the letters with no Braille. And knowing her parents, this was a form of setting self-assurance, in the fact that their little Elizabeth would be properly taken care of.

As soon as she stepped into the office, her heart beat faster and she had no idea why. Maybe for the fact that she was just about to meet the man who qualified her as a normal student. He allowed her to attend the school she has spent her whole life hearing about. The ghosts. The Houses. The classes. The teachers. Everything her father and cousin would be willing to share.

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore." Aeolus greeted, seating Elizabeth on a comfy chair. "Thank you so much for this. I'm afraid Marie... well us both have been fretting over leaving our Elizabeth here. Not that I don't think this school is safe enough for her!" he added quickly. "This is such a wonderful school and I miss it terribly!"

"That's quite alright, Mr. Rabbelia." Dumbledore soothed, causing Elizabeth to draw in a sharp breath at his voice. "I understand what you are going through and that is why I invited you and your family here; so I can assure you that your daughter will be handled with the utter most care."

Elizabeth felt her fists clench. _'I won't ever be treated normally.'_

"Oh no Professor Dumbledore." Aeolus said. "It's just that-"

"But 'ow am I supposed to know zat my delicate daughter will be safe?" Marie started, placing a quivering hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Y-you say she will be, but all zose stairs; she will fall. And zere are _so_ many 'allways; she will get lost. A-and sh-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mrs. Rabbelia." Dumbledore excused. "But I believe your daughter wishes to say something."

Elizabeth lifted her head. She had been trying to speak through her mother's whole argument, but never seemed to be trying to find the proper moment. "I-I, uh-" she started, her tonguefeeling as if it was being swallowed.

"Sweetie, what is it?" Marie implored.

"Yes, Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Aeolus asked.

"Well, I just want to... You, um-" Elizabeth whispered.

"Do speak up dear, I'm afraid an old man such as my self can not hear as well as I used to." Dumbledore chided gently.

"W-well," Elizabeth said, before fixing her sunglasses habitually. "I just want to... I just want to learn what other kids will." she concluded quietly.

There was a small silence in which Elizabeth sat awkwardly shifting, wondering if the adults were having some type of silent conversation of knowing judgement. She hated those non-verbal communications. She could never tell what was going on.

Elizabeth was startled at the sound of a helpless sigh; Marie. "Your... You are sure she will be _properly_ taken care of?" she asked, her voice threateningly low.

"Naturally." was Dumbledore's short answer.

Elizabeth felt a small, involuntary smile envelope her lips. This was it. Her mother's acceptance of the school. This was her own, indirect way of allowing Elizabeth's assent to Hogwarts.

Now Elizabeth needn't worry.

"Well, now that we have come to an agreement, Mr, Mrs and Ms Rabbelia," Dumbledore started suddenly, causing Elizabeth to jump. "are there any questions?"

"... Elizabeth?" Aeolus voiced.

Elizabeth felt her cheeks heat up at being addressed and habitually fidgeted with her sunglasses upon her nose. "Well, I _do_ have _one_ question, actually." she admitted softly, picking at a cuticle on her thumb.

"Yes?" Dumbledore coaxed.

"What exactly is a Mudwump?"

**~discidium~**

"M-mother... I cant-" Elizabeth breathed, trying desperately to loosen the tie that was being fastened dangerously around her neck. It felt as if her mother had wrapped a Devil's Snare around her small neck; a plant, Elizabeth had unfortunately encountered when she was young.

"Wha- oh, sorry my child." Marie faltered, patting her weakly on the shoulder. She sighed shakily and Elizabeth realised that her mother was once again on the verge of tears, desperately trying to hold them back for the sake of Elizabeth. She emancipated Elizabeth's poor neck, allowing her to breath once more.

"Calm down Marie." came the voice of Elizabeth's father, followed by a smacking sound indicating he had given her a soft kiss. Elizabeth tensed slightly when a hand pet her back, but relaxed once she realised that it was her father, "Now Elizabeth," he began, placing both hands on her shoulders, and judging by the way his weight increased, he had bent down to be level with her face- despite the fact that she was unable to see his hard gaze, "You know the plan."

She nodded, attempting to hide her unease, "D-Dionysus will sit with me on the train. I'm already dressed, so I don't need to change when other kids do. Erm... I... I..." suddenly, all directions and schemes to survive school left her head as quickly as they were voiced to her.

Mother groaned irritably. Elizabeth knew it wasn't necessarily directed at her, rather her father for a reason that she was about to voice, "Aeolus, don't you see? She is not-"

"I shall see you two gents on the train then!"

"Yah, bye."

"What, aren't ya comin'?"

"Nah, my cousin's starting school, remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Well introduce us later then, yeah?"

"'Course, see ya."

"Ciao."

"~Byeeee~"

"Hello family." Dion greeted, ruffling Elizabeth's hair, to which she swatted at his hand, "We hoppin' on, or what?" he asked, obviously impatient to board the train.

"Yes." replied Aeolus, "We need to hurry Marie, there's-" he gave pause, "merely 5 minutes left till they depart. She'll need time to find an apartment."

"O-oh right, yes." Marie said, nodding vigourously. She would not cry. She would not let a single tear fall for the sake of her child. Even if her darling, precious, and delicate Elizabeth was unable to see the welling up of Marie's eyes, or the reddened cheeks in effort to cease them, she would not let them fall. Marie was too stubborn.

_Ba-dum._

Elizabeth's heart suddenly beat faster at the words '_5 minutes_'. In a mere five minutes, Elizabeth would be boarding the train of children that she had taken great care to ignore until the present time. The constant bursts of laughter from teenage boy as they listen to an inappropriate joke. The stern voices of fathers reprimanding their sons. Quiet sobbing from the mothers as they mourn the temporary loss of their children. Hands cuffing the sides of the train; urging the train to move. It all came crashing into Elizabeth's senses, causing her to involuntarily shudder.

Fingers slipped into hers, gently rubbing the skin between her thumb and forefinger in a reassuring way. The only person who ever bothered to even calm her was Dionysus, her mother would merely fret, and father would calm her. Dionysus never took much thought into their petty quarrels, so all his attention was set on Elizabeth. She squeezed his hand as he let go again.

Father was the first to emerge, enveloping his daughter in a brisk hug. Elizabeth jarringly flinched back, but once she had registered what was going on, she returned it.

"Have a great time." he whispered, voice thick.

"I-I will." she replied, burying her face into his shoulder. Elizabeth took a large breath through her nose, sending Aeolus' scent to memory. _Dust and ink_. In past circumstances, the particular scent irritated her nose, but at that moment, she couldn't smell anything sweeter, "I love you."

"I love you too." he answered.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but Elizabeth refused to let them fall. She was not going to cry that day. It wasn't worth getting all worked up for. She was supposed to be happily chirping at other students, not crying like a baby. Besides, she was afraid her parents just wouldn't be able to take it is she did.

When no one came to embrace Elizabeth, she waddled haphazardly over to where she knew her mother was. A pair of arms caught her as she all but tripped on a raised stone. Immediately, those arms wrapped around Elizabeth's back, pulling her to that body with great care. Elizabeth surrounded her arms around her mother's torso in response.

"I will miss you." were the first pained words that escaped her mother's lips.

"Me too." Elizabeth replied, eyes stinging. '_No no no. You will not cry_.'

"I love you."

"I love you too." A prickling in the back of her nose. '_No_!'

"Be good."

"I w-will." A single tear rolled down her cheek, causing her to hastily wipe it off with her shoulder.

Her mother's familiar, warm hand caresses her jaw, proceeding into her hairline then down the plaited pigtail that hung over her shoulder. She placed a quick kiss on Elizabeth's forehead then let her go, sniffing.

Dionysus' arm was coiled around hers as soon as Marie let go. He groaned as a scrape was heard on the floor, indicating he had picked up her Hogwarts case, "We better be off now." he informed softly, careful not to tread on the moment.

"Right." Marie said simply.

"Yes, you should... go... yes." Aeolus replied weakly.

"Bye, Aunt Marie." Dionysus said as a brief smacking sound was heard, signifying that Marie had most likely placed a kiss on his face, "Bye Uncle Aeolus."

"Goodbye m'boy." Aeolus replied, patting him twice on the back.

Dionysus smiled weakly. Great. Elizabeth was making him all choked up now. He hadn't cried since First Year when Aeolus had to practically carry him onto the train. Lucky school had changed him. Changed him for the better.

Dionysus glanced down at his cousin, whom was slightly shaking. He smiled softly at her. The school would do her good. She'd make friends. Learn magic. Find love. Then live happily ever after as he liked to often imagine.

But it wouldn't be that easy and he knew it.

As Dionysus took a step forward, Elizabeth clutched his arm. He chuckled, "We're off to see the wizards, walking along the yellow brick road. Shall we skip?" he suggested, attempting to drain Elizabeth's terror with humour.

She shook her head vigorously, unwilling to joke around while she felt as if she was going to flood in the tears she knew were going to come.

Dionysus sighed and continued to walk. The short walk on the smooth rocks seemed like an eternity, when in fact it was probably at least five seconds. The trembling never ceased, but instead grew more prominent with each step.

"Alright now, step-" came Dionysus' voice, but before he could finish, Elizabeth was sprinting back to her parents, indifferent to the people she bumped into on the way. Luckily, her parents seemed to have remained in the same stance as she was scooped off the ground by two pairs of hands. She wrapped her arms around two heads and pulled them in close to her face.

The tears of loss she had been unwilling to share, fell.

* * *

"Hurry up George!" Arthur Weasley insisted, placing a hurried hand on Fred's back as they ran through the portal.

"He's not George, I am!" George growled irritably, also sprinting through the portal, Molly beside him.

Fred was beginning to get quite sick of being mistaken for his twin. If their own '_parents_ couldn't tell them apart, how contentious was school going to be?

"Oh!" Father sighed regretfully, "Sorry George."

George huffed peevishly through his nose, muttering a "Bloody hell." under his breath.

As Charlie paced past George, he ruffled his hair in the annoying manner George always hated. Swatting his hand away, George proceeded to smooth his hair back down, smirking slightly. He did detest the way his older brother treated him; like a complete baby. Nevertheless Charlie seemed to make it a game. When he caught George by surprise, Charlie would roughly press down and rub his knuckles across George's hair, bend down, grin and run away. Naturally, George's childish side would break through his vexed side and he would chase after him.

Fred and George Weasley both were glad to have Charlie with them to guide them through First Year. While they detested the years ahead, when he would of already graduated just like their oldest brother Bill, the most collected of them all. But the twins had a feeling that even if Bill was still at school, he would doubtless be generally imperturbable and indifferent towards his younger siblings, merely caring for his own problems and state instead of the wellbeing of his family.

But what vexed them most of all, was the twins' pompous, pretentious, and prideful prat of a brother, Percy. He was starting his Third Year at Hogwarts and already seemed to think he knew all the precious secrets of the world. It irritated the boys beyond belief when he would unalterably boast of his so called knowledge, offering enlightenment upon the subjects of Hogwarts, a topic that seemed to keep both Ronald and Ginny occupied with, rather than Percy's original audience.

Percy smirked at George's irked expression, sticking his nose in the air as he waltzed past, causing George to roll his eyes.

Poor Ronald was left alone once again at The Burrow, after he had spent a good hour sobbing into their Mother's shoulder, repeating the same howls of yearnings to follow his brother's into Hogwarts. Ginny was the same, but less intense in a way. She would bawl her eyes out for a good ten minutes, but because of her easily structured and moulded mind, her train of thoughtquickly follows another track. Besides, George was almost certain that it was because of the fact that their mother was leaving her.

Luckily Bill was able to babysit the young pair while the departing siblings and parents were saying their goodbyes.

Arthur breathed out a sigh of contentment as he dropped the heavy, leather-bound suitcase he had brought along for his work at the Ministry or Magic. Fred had no clue what was actually _inside_ the case, deeming his father was always so very private about his work- even if he _was_ merely an employee to the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. He sometimes wondered if his father was keeping a collection of rubber ducks inside that mysterious leather suitcase, considering the many rants Fred's father would voice at the dinner table concerning the well being of these so called rubber ducks... whatever they were.

Arthur pulled up his sleeve with a slight groan, eyes widening as he looked at his watch, "Oh dear. C'mon boys, two minutes. Hurry up. Quick." he urged, once again grasping hold of his suitcase as he ushered the band of redheads through the dwindling crowd of wizarding families.

Fred couldn't help but individualise the obvious Muggle families from the Wizarding ones. The wizards and witches were dressed in the most elegant and kaleidoscopic-like robes, to mere pointed hats and plain work robes, leaving the Muggle garbs to appear quite bland and generally uninteresting.

Fred nudged George in the side as they jogged their trolleys toward the train, nodding his head at a particularly extravagant looking family.

George looked the way Fred was prodding him toward, and couldn't help busadlyclothes, followed by a sincere sad smile. He understood Fred's amusement; their clothes were simply atrocious. 'Twas as if they were trying to shove their elitism in everyone else's face. The glitzy, overzealous robes they wore were a whole motley show of colours and furs. Yet, that wasn't the first thing George noticed when his eyes fell upon the broken-looking couple.

The mother -as George assumed- had her face buried in a rather gruff-looking dirty blonde haired man, so only her deep chocolate brown hair was shown, pulled into a shockingly tight and intricate bun. The father seemed to be glowering at the train's windows, eyes darting to and fro. George realise he must of been looking for his children. His face was sharply defined, chin jutting out ever so slightly and eyebrows seemingly forever furrowed. Yet, there seemed to be a softness to his eyes that George couldn't quite comprehend. The man noticed George looking, and gave a slight nod in acknowledgement. George, startled by the man's eyes on him, blushed deeply and looked back down at his trolley.

* * *

Dionysus' hands swiped under Elizabeth's eyes, wiping away the tears that still fell. "C'mon 'Lizbeth. Their outside now, you can put those tears away." he chuckled gently.

Sucking in a shaky breath, she sighed loudly and wiped away the tears that Dionysus was heretofore attempting to dry. She sniffed slightly and managed a weak smile. In reality, he wasn't making her feel any better. The fact that he deftly reminded her of the reason of her sobbing, made her want to run right off the train and back into their familiar arms. But she was not to do that. Elizabeth knew what she wanted. A lot better than what her parents seemed to know.

"That'a girl." he jokes, punching her lightly on the shoulder. "Now, how about we find a compar-"

"There you are, Dion!" called a familiar voice through the many others, causing Elizabeth to latch on to her cousin. She recognised him as the flamboyant friend of Dionysus from earlier.

"Hello Lucas." Dion replied, grinning at his lanky best friend. Lucas Hallesea jumped the last few steps with a wide, toothy grin on his face to express his presence in his usual goofy flourish. Dionysus couldn't help but feel Elizabeth's grip tighten.

Lucas' beaming face lowered to Elizabeth, him sweeping his auburn hair out of his pimply face to scrutinise the young girl. First, he seemed befuddled to find a little girl latching onto his best friend like her life depended on it, but then he grinned with knowing exuberance.

"Ahhhhhh so _this_ must be the young Elizabeth our dear Dionysus has been non-stop yammering on about, yes?" the boy named Lucas greeted. She had just felt the sensation of being gawked at and now was not entirely sure whether his inquiry was directed at her or not. She surmised it as yes, he was directing it at her, with the condescending way he arranged his sentence. The way many people seem to talk to her like.

But despite this realisation, Elizabeth felt an abnormal amount of resistance in her throat when she attempted to respond. As well as the resistance in her very mind... Her heart was racing. Her stomach was flipping. Her cheeks were blazing like the sun. All in all she felt completely an utterly timid and fearful of this seemingly kind young man.

Elizabeth almost squealed when hair prickled her ear and flinched back. "Your making your cousin an absolute pansy, did you know that? With how much he yammers on about you... So bloody girly." he whispered privily in her ear.

"OI!" Dionysus exclaimed.

"D-Dion..." Elizabeth choked out unintentionally flicking Lucas in the nose as she brought a hand to her sunglasses rim.

Was she really this painfully shy?

"Hey, is she okay, Dionysus?" Lucas asked earnestly, now addressing her cousin.

So shy that she couldn't even form one coherent sentence to a stranger?

"Um yeah..." Dion replied, him giving her arm a squeeze. "Just first day jitters."

"_URGH_!" Lucas exclaimed loudly. "I hate those. I remember the first day of Hogwarts for meee. I was a wreck... Oh, but not nearly as bad as the kid who was actually _carried_ on the train. Wow, that was something to behol- oh wait, that was you." he finished his lighthearted ribbing with a blunt conclusion.

"Will you just... piss off!" Dionysus said, as Elizabeth felt herself being pulled as he shoved his friend.

"Alright! Alright!" Lucas sighed. "I'll see you in our usual compartment, then."

"Um Lucas, I dunno..."

"Oh come on, O Great Grape God," Lucas moaned. "You bailed on us last year when you _insisted_ on '_spending time_' with that Clearwater girl that-"

But Dionysus was hastily pushing Elizabeth forward, most likely attempting to prevent Elizabeth from knowing what Lucas was intending to say.

"Who's Clearwater?" Elizabeth asked.

"No one. No one. Nobody, just keep moving. Yep there you go." Dionysus squeaked out as his steps hastened.

"But he just said-" she continued.

"Nope. No one." he interrupted.

"I will see you in our compartment later then!" Lucas yelled as the cousins proceeded forward.

It was a while before the family members found an empty compartment, coming quite close to the end of the train. Dionysus informed Elizabeth that he was shutting the blinds upon the door, so she was free to take off her sunglasses if she wished to, for he knew of her insecurities. After her orthodox inner battle, her preference for comfort won over her cautious side and she slid them off and folded them up into her hand.

Elizabeth could practically feel Dionysus' agitated aura as the pair sat in silence once the train had started moving. His foot was erratically tapping the ground. He was humming an odd tune. And to top it all off, was drumming his fingers along the window pane. Dionysus was a generally bubbly and energetic character, so anxious ticks weren't exactly orthodox movements for him.

"Um, Dion?" Elizabeth said at last.

"Mm?" he replied.

"If you..." she swallowed hard. "If you want to go sit with your friends, then you can."

'_Please say no.'_

"Really?" he asked, a bit too excitedly for Elizabeth's liking.

"Y-yes."

'_No.'_

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine."

'_No, I won't.'_

"Liz-"

"Seriously," she began with only a slight shake of her voice. "I'll be okay. Anyways, what's a short train ride alone for the rest of the year being able to spend it with you?"

'_Thats if...'_

Elizabeth was shocked when a pair of arms curled around her shoulders, but quickly recovered and returned what she knew was a goodbye hug from her beloved cousin. "Bye." she whispered.

"Bye bye." he said as he gave her a loud kiss on her ear, causing it to ring, knowing she hated it. "Thank you."

Elizabeth waited patiently for the sound of Dionysus leaving the room and shutting the door with a snap, to replace her glasses back onto her face. She breathed a deep, shaky breath and exhaled. There would be no more crying while she was aboard this train.

So, as a distraction, Elizabeth groped around for her bag until she realised it was at her feet. Huffing irritably at how time consuming that search was, she thumbed around her bag until it met a thick, sleek texture. Relishing in the smell of an untouched book, she opened it to a random page, and placed her forefinger upon the paper.

Although, she didn't even finish the line before the sound of the door sliding open reached her ears along with a...

"Mind if we sit?"

**OHHHH CLIFF HAAANNNGGGEEEERRRRR. YEAH, I HOPE YA LIKE! FREDDIE AND GEORGIE HAVE EMERGED IN THIS CHAPPIE!M YAYAYAYAYAYYYAYAYAYAYA**

**Elizabeth: oh god... who's at the door?**

**Me: *shrugs* no idea**

**elizabeth: YES YOU DO, YOUR THE DAMN AUTHOR.**

**Me: or am I? *fades into background as smoke and other cool stuff envelope the room***

**Elizabeth: *cough* and there she goes again...**

**COMMENT!**


	4. Strange

**OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOOOOOOODD DDD! IM SOOOOO SORRY GUYS! IVE BEEN MIXED UP IN ALL SCHOOL SHIZNICK AND HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE. GOMEN'NASAI. GOMEN'NASAI. GOMEN'NASAAAAAIIIIIIII. But... *irritation* this would have been on a few days ago... IF IT WASN'T FOR THIS EFFING THING CUTTING OUT WHEN I WAS LITERALLY ****_DONE_****. URGH. Killkillkillkillkillkill.**

**Disclaimer: *takes out gun* back away.**

**Deeper chapter 3**

"Percy, stop pushing me!" Fred growled as Percy nudged the twins up the aisle with his case.

"Then move quicker. I just saw my friends and I want to get into the compartment!" Percy snarled with one final push.

"What friends?" the twins chorused with perfectly innocent expressions. Percy flushed red as Charlie suppressed a cackle. He huffed and shoved past his brothers, already losing his temper with the pair and storming off.

"OI!" bellowed a boy with sandy hair, when Percy accidentally collided with him. Fred vaguely heard a muttered apology as Percy proceeded to stomp away. The teen who Percy rammed into rolled his eyes and slid opened the door closest to him, disappearing inside.

Charlie pet the twins on the head as they thoughtfully stared after Percy, whom had also disappeared inside a compartment close to the edge of the train. They both felt a small twinge of guilt. They didn't mean to offend Percy. All they wanted to do was get into a brotherly tiff.

Although they hid it well, they were terrified to be attending Hogwarts. There was no mum yelling from the kitchen to tell them to wake up. No Ronald or Ginny to stare transfixed over their shoulders as they prepare a good natured prank. No Bill to tell tales of the world. No dad to enlighten the family with Muggle affairs. No Burrow... All they wanted was a distraction, Percy being their ultimate choice. Yet, he did not fight back with a prideful retort, but walked away with a look of shame that was cleverly hidden behind meaningless pride.

..._Did Percy not have any friends?_

George was the first to look up at their older brother to see him smiling softly down at him. Charlie lowered his head so his ears were touching theirs. "Best not mention this to mum." he whispered, apparently coming to the same conclusion.

The pair nodded back and Charlie grinned, scrubbing his palm into their mess of red hair. "How 'bout we find a compartment, eh?" Charlie suggested.

"Okay." George breathed as Fred merely nodded.

What will Charlie do? Will he just walk into a random room and tell George and Fred to sit? Will he shove the pair in and walk away? Or will he merely leave the twins in the hall and go find his own mates?

The trio of redheads walked down the aisle, staring into some, while opening others and asking for admittance, being denied each time. Fred's glare became harder with each door they opened, students left and right saying things like '_Too full_' or _'No more room_' when they could of easily fit three more people. He was almost tempted to seat himself promptly in one particular compartment just to spite them when they declared '_No Weasley's allowed_' and shut the door in the family's face. Fred assumed they were Slytherins based off their bias towards the Weasley family, also taking into account the traits both Charlie and Bill had presented them with. Percy did not say much on the topic when the family were trying to calm the twins about them being up and coming Gryffindors, apparently wishing to _'not present Fred and George with premature prejudice'_ against the family hated House. But Fred had promptly ignored him considering he had little to no clue what Percy was saying.

Finally, coming to one of the last compartments in the aisle, Charlie knocked once and slid open the door. "Mind if we sit?" he asked.

Elizabeth felt her body grow rigid at the sound of another's voice. Her mind went numb as all form of logic left her brain as if it were oozing through her pores. All her insides seemed to shrivel up and her mouth went dry, presenting Elizabeth with the overwhelming desire to cough, but to do so would mean she would be making a noise. And right now, all she wanted to do was run right out to her cousin and beg for his return. But whatever person -no _people_ by the sounds of it- were asking for entrance, meaning they were blocking the way.

Her mouth flapped helplessly, strangled sounds of attempted words escaping her lips, before her body allowed her head to nod twice in a feeble form of acceptance.

"Thank you!" Charlie sighed in relief, beckoning the twins inside the room. George didn't hear a reply, but assumed the person on the inside had at least nodded or whispered, or something along those lines. So with a heavy sigh, George entered the room.

What he saw, surprised him a great deal. The first thing he noticed about the person sitting in the compartment was the big, bug-eyed sunglasses that she wore over her slightly bulbous nose. The sheer size of the sunglasses were unsettling, considering it covered half of her small face... In fact, compared to her comedically large glasses, her whole being was small. She would have to be at least a head shorter than he was, and he wasn't a particularly tall person. Not to mention her uniform seemed to cover her hands if she didn't either bunch it up or fold it up her arms.

Her skin was so shockingly white, George was convinced that the sun's rays would simply reflect off the porcelain looking girl and shoot them back to the sky. Her hair was a dull, downy, chocolate brown that barely reached past her shoulders in two, neatly plaited pigtails, yellow bows tied to the end. Her fringe was straight cut, from what George could see, but went past her eyebrows if it wasn't for the glasses obscuring her face, like a suspicious wizard's hood.

She looked almost... doll-like.

Fred had raced for the seat furthest away from the strange girl, seemingly attempting to stick himself to the opposite wall, giving her a face that she luckily didn't seem to notice. Charlie responsibly took the seat beside her, realising that neither of the young Weasleys wished to sit with her. So, George merely sat beside his twin, across from Charlie as he eyed her. She had a school textbook in her hand, George noticed, to which she slammed shut before he could have a proper look at, although he was fortunate enough to catch a small glimpse of strange little dots sprawled across the paper.

'_Strange_.' he thought with furrowed eyebrows. _She_ was strange.

George noticed unsettlingly that she was sitting rather straight, back not even touching the seat. Her head was perfectly centred. She wasn't even tilting a little like how he saw his sister Ginny did. Even her plaits were immaculate! Not one strand out of place... For this level of precision to pervade such a small body, unsettled him a great deal. He perceived her to be someone of high society, most likely being a Pureblood. He already knew not to be prejudiced against people he wasn't aquatinted with, but couldn't help but categorise her. Muggles wouldn't have anyone to impress, so they wouldn't dress up their children in exaggerated clothing- as he had seen others-, nor would they teach their children to sit so straight that their back were bound to break if they ever so decided to slouch.

"So um," Charlie began, awkwardly scratching at a pimple on his cheek. "I'm Charlie Weasley." He gave George a pointed look, causing George to grunt in response. If she really was a Pureblood, she'd most likely already know them now that Charlie had stated their last names. It really wasn't that difficult to recognise them considering they one of the few twins within the Pureblood status, not to mention the only gingers. Besides, their family was well known as '_Blood Traitors_' as he had heard a snarly man say before. He had long, platinum blonde hair and was working in the Ministry of Magic, along side their father. He had called his father a Blood Traitor, right in front of them. At the time they had no idea what the word meant and merely asked their shame-faced father after the man was gone, later to be told his name was Lucius Malfoy. It shocked them to say the least; to have a label stuck across their forehead like that, not to mention one that crude. But they understood it, and knew not to utter the words in the house, especially not their father, who seemed so humiliated by simply being called that name.

Charlie rolled his eyes and sighed, unwilling to fight them in front of a stranger. "And these two are my brothers, Fred and George." he introduced, pointing accordingly. "They're twins, but you already knew that." he chuckled awkwardly. The level of Charlie's discomfort shocked the twins, as he was not someone to easily become nervous or at the very least _uncomfortable_. He was always the person in the family who was polite to everyone- inheriting that trait from their mother.

This girl... really was strange.

'_They are__ what?_' she thought to herself wearily as the boy laughed. There was an uncomfortable silence, in which Elizabeth understood she was supposed to introduce herself, but simply could not muster up the courage to do so.

"Um, so, what's... what's your name, then?" The boy whom Elizabeth was fairly curtain was '_Charlie_, asked.

She took a deep breath through her nose. "...Elizabeth..." she choked, voice barely audible.

"Sorry?" Charlie asked, apparently not hearing her response.

"_Elizabeth_." Fred heard her whisper again, voice rather muffled by the hand that was now covering her mouth.

He leaned towards her. "Sorry but, I can't really-"

"Her name is Elizabeth." Fred and George grunted in unison, crossing their arms at the same time. Noticing this, Fred uncrossed his arms, only for George to duplicate his actions. Fred huffed while George smirked, Fred shortly following with a small twitch of the lip.

Charlie blushed slightly and straightened himself, raking a hand through his hair. "Oh... right..." he mumbled, before his face brightened, orthodox confidence returning. "That's quite a lovely name!"

Fred saw to his amusement, how deeply her sun-derived cheeks flushed at his brother's words. Her lips twitched a fraction upwards, soon returning to a frown. '_Perhaps a trick of the light?'_

* * *

George crossed his arms uncomfortably, scratching at his elbow. They had been sitting in that compartment for at least twenty minutes, seconds ticking away so slowly one could assumed time had stopped. In all that time, the four of them had been consumed in an endless void of silence, staring out the window or at their toes. But what was _really_ making him feel uncomfortable was the ceaseless stare the Elizabeth girl was giving him, and the fact she was wearing such a questionable thing on her face made it even more disturbing.

"Do you mind?" he said at last, dishing out his best glare possible. However, she merely continued to stare. His face flashed crimson as he cleared his throat. "Oi Elizabeth, stop staring at me."

The first time one of the boys spoke, Elizabeth merely sat unbothered, assuming he was merely speaking to his brother. But when he announced her given name, she was shocked, but could understand deeming she had not revealed her last name, given that they did not ask for it. But what really caught her was what came out of his lips after her name. '..._stop staring at me_...'. Elizabeth's face began to burn, stomach suddenly becoming hollow and body tensing. She hadn't realised she was faced towards him... Well how could she? A little while ago, a memory of her mother chastising her for not showing proper manners when they had guests flashed across her mind. She remembered just how shy she was. So shy that she had taken her food off the dining table, turned her chair and began eating on her lap. Elizabeth was always taught to show suitable behaviour when one was introduced to strangers. She had managed easy enough, always saying at the very least '_Good evening_' or '_I'm Elizabeth_'... But that was when she had her family to depend on. So, hesitantly she had turned towards the family, unknowingly facing one of the boys.

The one thing she really wanted to prove to her parents was that she was capable of anything any other children her age could do, more if she could -that would certainly demonstrate her capabilities. But so far, she was letting herself down.

"I'm... I-I'm not..." Elizabeth mumbled, fidgeting with her sunglasses. "Terribly sorry." she apologised, making the quick decision to turn her head towards the wall, subsequently hitting her nose on the cool object, realising it was glass. She held her nose, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall.

George could of sworn he heard her whisper to herself, "I wasn't staring."

**So yeah. I HOPE YA GUYS LIKE EEEETTTTT!**

**Elizabeth: my... nose... eh... eh... oh... ow...**

**Me: AWWWWW IS ICKLE IZZY HWURTY WURTYS?**

**Elizabeth: YES THANKS TO YOU!**

**Me: HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?!**

**Elizabeth: IT'S YOUR STORY!**

**Me: ...oh yeah... PFFFF BAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SUCKS TO BE YOU.**

**Elizabeth: I hate you.**

**_Psssssstt guys, I must inform you. I will be making a drastic change to Paige Turna: The Female Marauder... Yeeaaaaaahhhhh the thing is... SHE'S GOD DAMN TOO MARY SUE! SHE DID NOT SIMPLY WALK INTO SUESVILLE. SHE PLUNGED HEADFIRST INTO THE FIERY DEPTHS. URRRRGGGHHH. Anyway I'll tell ya guys when I do update it and what I've changed. Okay thanks!_**

**REVIEW, MY PRETTIES! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. Mum

***hides behind Mrs Norris* I CAN EXPLAIN! One; it was the holidays, two; during said holidays I was occupied with manga, three; that is an effing legit reason IF I SAY SO, ****_DAMMIT. _****So...please enjoy and refrain from throwing books at me, for I am hiding behind a cat. Don't hurt cats. Animal abuse.**

**Disclaimer: *still hiding behind Mrs Norris***

**_Deeper chapter 4_**

**_Mum_**

Elizabeth felt lonely.

For the very first time in her life, she felt completely alone.

She felt abandoned, deserted, isolated from the world. Although, that was ridiculous considering she had a family of three residing in the compartment with her, whom were currently talking about Quidditch. Yet she paid no mind, considering she held no particular interest in the sport, not to mention the fact she hardly even knew the basic dynamics of the game, nor had she ever ridden a broom. Nor would she _ever_ want to...

Besides, she understood _very_ well that the boys did not want Elizabeth involved in their conversation in the first place.

Elizabeth resisted again and again to move from her current position, hands clasped together on knees, nose pressed to the window. She dearly hoped that her proximity with the glass would not attract the Weasley boys' attention, as she had undergone enough embarrassment by merely sitting in that room.

It had taken her a while to realise -having that she was too preoccupied with her throbbing nose- that one of the boys had told her to stop "_staring_" at him. Were they not aware that she could not see them, let alone "_stare_" at them?

She was quite certain that her disability would be easily distinguishable, considering the many years of enduring sympathy and, if not family, hushed whispers. Elizabeth assumed for so many years that a part of her body had some type of horrid anomaly, possibly a second head or even unstandardised teeth. But she brushed those possibilities aside, recalling that it was in fact her _eyes_ that were the problem. She had never inquired to why her eyes created such a commotion, relying only on the fact that most people who confronted her with apologies, knew of Elizabeth's condition prior. Besides, she did wear sunglasses, but was that all?

No, usually when in town or otherwise at a family member's house, Elizabeth would be hanging off either her father or cousin's arm, or if not in their presence, she would use her walking stick.

Although she was aware that her condition was rare amngst wizards, she found none of this to be strange for her, as she had been doing it her whole life.

"Of course you'll get in Gryffindor!" Charlie roared, slamming his fist onto the seat. Elizabeth startlingly jumped, causing her nose once again to slam into the glass. She held her now aching snout, certain that she would get a tender bruise soon enough.

"But what if we don't?" One of the twins asked. Elizabeth had realised a while ago, that what they meant by '_twins_', was that Fred and George were most likely identical. Even their voices were the same! But she paid no mind to that fact, as it had little to no substantial reference to herself- she had no use for that information at all.

"Fred-"

"I'm George."

"Right, sorry. George, _trust me_, you two will get into Gryffindor."

"But what if we're separated?"

"You won't be, George!"

"Charlie... I'm Fred, we didn't even change seats..."

"Do you really have that bad a memory?"

"Pitiful."

"Shut up!"

Elizabeth couldn't help but slightly smile at the family exchange. It reminded her vaguely of how Elizabeth and her cousin fought, aside from the mistaking of identity, of course. Yet, when that fact registered in her heart, it pulled. Her smile soon turned into a frown and she lightly rested her forehead on the glass. Her glasses were pressed uncomfortably onto the bridge of her nose, so she begrudgingly pushed them down to the tip, huffing irritably.

"Look you two, the whole _entire_ family was put into Gryffindor; I am, Bill is, mum was, dad was, all your aunties and uncles, cousins, and grandparents were put into Gryffindor. so I _highly_ doubt you will not get in." Charlie implored, his voice lowering in comfort.

Elizabeth scrunched up her nose in detestation. That was an absolutely awful way to placate someone...

_**~a few days before~**_

_"Now Elizabeth," Father placated, wiping a tear from his daughter's face, rubbing her back in comforting motions. "You really mustn't worry yourself so much. If you keep going then we may have to rethink the school..."_

_"N-no!" Elizabeth breathed, sniffing and wiping roughly at her nose. _

_"Then you need to calm down, 'Lizbeth." Dionysus said as he poked her pointedly in the ribs, causing her to squirm in protest. "Or you'll get in trouble~~"_

_"B-but..."_

_"No no, don't worry Elizabeth. Dionysus is just trying to tease you." Father said as the sound of him slapping Dionysus halfheartedly on the arm sounded. _

_"Dion!" she snapped as he ran put of the room, chuckling darkly._

_Elizabeth heard father sigh as he once again wiped the tears from under her eyes. "Elizabeth Athena Rabbelia, listen to me."_

_"Mm." Elizabeth replied, sniffing and once again wiping her sleeve under her nose. He rarely used her full name, only using it if she was misbehaving or he simply wanted her to listen. She didn't think her middle name fit well with the rest of her name. It was placed awkwardly and frankly she didn't particularly care for the name 'Athena' in the first place. Unlike her namesake, to which she loved dearly._

_"Now sweetie, what's wrong?" Father asked softly._

_"W-what if the hat doesn't put me in a house. I-I can't even see. What happens if I can't put it on my head. Wha-?" Elizabeth whispered, each word causing her voice to become more strained and quick._

_"You won't have to worry about that Elizabeth." Father placated, placing a hand on her head. "All witches and warlocks are placed into a house, not to mention that _you_ are a child of a long line of Hufflepuffs. All our family was in Hufflepuff -not including your mother's family, of course-, I was, your uncle was, grandmother, grandfather...You have nothing to be afraid of."_

_Elizabeth cried harder._

Why did people do that? Put so much on other people? All she wanted was a pat on the head and to be told that everything was going to be alright. That she was no different from anyone else, and therefore would not be treated any differently. She however did _not_ want an elaborate speech about people whom the the only thing that connects her to them, was the blood coursing through her veins. So with that, Elizabeth could relate to the twins, if not only a little bit.

"There you are!" sighed a strong-accented, female voice, followed by the door slamming open.

"Ah! Tonks! Where the bloody hell were you, I looked in all the carriages when I got on!" Charlie roared.

"Well I was...ya know..." the girl called Tonks murmured awkwardly trailing off.

"Oh...well never mind that, want to sit down?"

"Ah no, well actually, that's why I'm here. So-"

"Hi Tonks." the twins chorused.

"Some Slytherins -hi boys- came into our compartment before and now the others are angry, they said their going go give them a piece of their mind. They won't come back no matter what I say. Help. Me."

"Really? _Again_?" Charlie sighed, before Elizabeth felt herself slightly go down into the cushions, indicating that Charlie had stood up. "Alright then. I'll come."

"Thank you!"

"But Charlie!" one of the twins yelled.

"You said you were gonna stay!" the other griped.

"First of all; I said no such thing. Second; it's alright because i'll make sure to find you when we get off, alright?" Charlie reasoned, voice slightly quickening in panic for his friends. There was a distant crash. "'Alright?" he repeated.

"Alright."

"Fine."

"Good, thank you so much! I'll see you two later! Er, bye Elizabeth, hope you do well!"

And with that, the pair left, leaving a flustered Elizabeth alone with the disgruntled twins.

"He lied to us..."

"Well, it _was_ mum who told him to stay. He never actually agreed."

"Yes but...this is _mum _we're talking about..."

"Fair point."

"Maybe we should give mum a letter telling her how he left us, huh?"

"Another fair point."

Elizabeth was both intrigued and disgusted by how sinister these twins were.

**Again, I'm SO sorry about the delay, and the fact that this chapter was so damn short and merely a filler chapter. Don't worry though, the next chapter, the train shall stop and a onwards to the Sorting Ceremony! *queen's trumpets blow***

**COMMENT!**


End file.
